


Just a Scar

by Dragongirl44



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: FMA Brotherhood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl44/pseuds/Dragongirl44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot I wrote on Quotev</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Scar

 

        "Malise, can you please give me some more of that medicine that helps so much?" Sighing the young women turned her back on the child's pillow she was fluffing and she walked towards the elderly woman and got the bottle of liquid medicine. "Thank you dear, I'm very sorry to bother you with this but it's just killing me." The young woman merely smiled and shook her head as she poured some of the medicine onto a spoon and held it for the woman to take.  
  
        "It's absolutely fine Mrs. Ashima. It's my job to help you remember." Malise replied to her patient. Yes patient, you see Malise was a medical Ishvalan in one of the larger refugee camps. She has been for a couple of years now, she began her medical training after she saw all the injuries her people suffered in the Ishvalan War and decided to dedicate herself to helping them. And her training has payed off, whenever an Ishvalan is injured they always seem to flock to her since she can help them faster than the actual doctors. Even though there's an agreement to let the doctor's treat the more serious injuries people often come to her instead because of her kindness.  
  
        "Malise! Malise!" Turning her head Malise saw a young boy around ten years old run up towards her frantic and scared. This young boy was Mrs. Ashima's grandson and a regular helper for Malise. She quickly runs up and stops him before he can trash anything in his terrified state. As she tries to calm him down she notices many others are running inside their houses and picks him up quickly taking him inside away from whatever threat has entered the camp. As she started to lock up the doors someone placed their foot in the door preventing her from closing it.  
  
        "Hey wait a minute we just want some medical attention!!" As she was forced to back away from the door she finally saw the reason everyone was panicking. Her body froze as she layed her eyes upon the blue and gold eyed devils that stood in front of her. "My name is Edward Elric, this is my brother Alphonse and the two women with me are Winry Rockbell and Lt. Hawkeye. please I just need you to patch up their wounds. Is that really too much to ask?" Backing away slowly she turned to get a scalpel and held it in her hands pointing it directly at the devils that stood before her. "Whoa! Hey you can hurt someone with that!"  
  
        "Stay back! Stay back and I won't have to use this you Amestrian scum!!" All four of the visitors stood there shocked and confused but it didn't faze the girl's fear. Fear is a powerful tool and she had plenty of it towards them, even though they had done nothing she had begun to fear all Amestrians. "I don't care who you are, where in Amestris you're from, or what injuries you have- I REFUSE TO HELP THE VERY PEOPLE WHO HURT MY PEOPLE!!" Malise cried as tears slid down her eyes. She was beginning to remember what happened on that dreadful day. Well at least she WAS- until a hand on her shoulder made her look up.  
  
        "Put down the scalpel Malise. Remember, those men and women can't hurt you or your people." As this was said Malise had already started to calm down as the scalpel fell out of her shaking hands before she tackled the man into a hug crying. The on-lookers were shocked as the man gave her a one armed hug back while he stroked her hair with the other calming her down more. "Please stay outside for the time being, she doesn't have a good record with mingling with Amestrians."  
  
        "Scar what the hell?! What are you doing here- ow! Ok ok ok! Winry I get it!" As they watched one of the women pull the shorter of the two men out as the other two followed them sweat-dropping. Finally able to relax completely, Malise just let herself go limp on Scar as he held her close in order to calm her down. As he looked down at her he could see her shaking start to calm and he proceeded to rub her back knowing full well why she was so afraid. He still remembered the day clearly, almost as it was only minutes ago.

~~~ A Le Flashback ~~~

  
        He had been walking around Ishval looking at all the happy citizens as they went about their daily activities. He himself however was NOT happy in the least. He was enjoying being a warrior monk in his village while his brother was, in his opinion, wasting away his life researching abilities that God himself should only have. And it didn't help that his brother wouldn't listen to him, yes he was the younger of the two but that only proves his point more, he should KNOW that that is unacceptable. But he refused to listen to reason and so he's stuck with a brother who coops himself up inside all day. 

        "Why brother? Why do you insist on researching such  heretical and atrocious work?" He asked himself. Sighing Scar simply continued to walk around. He had decided to take a job investigating the disappearances of many Ishvalan women. They would just disappear out of nowhere and then there dead bodies would appear about three days later mutilated, covered in blood and their faces tear freshly tear stained. And even then the worst part of it all...well let's just say it's better not to discuss. He went to the usual dump site where all the bodies were found and scanned the area. The report said that the dump sight had to be near the place where the actual crimes were done. As he scanned the horizon his thoughts were interrupted.

         
        By a ear piercing scream. 

        "PLEASE JUST STOP!!!" Malise covered her ears as she continued to hear the pleas of the other Ishvalan women that were being tortured. All of them have been stripped of their dignity, innocence, and hope by these blonde haired gold and blue eyed men known as Amestrians. Amestrian scientists to be exact, conducting experiments on women to see if they could be used as slaves for various extreme tasks that men often do. It had a good purpose- in their eyes at least, they often told the women that too, but the experiments ALWAYS failed and they ended up killing every one of the women that couldn't produce the correct results. 

        "NO PLEASE I TRIED I SWEAR I DID! No...no...No...NO NO NO NO!!!" Covering her ears again to block out the screams of agony, she closed her eyes in order to avoid seeing the tragic death of the last person she could count on to save her from her "turn." But it didn't stop the blood from flowing onto her face from the impacts of all the weapons being shoved into her. As the screaming stopped and silence filled the room Malise could hear the shuffles of the scientists working to get rid of the body and prepare for the next  "test subject." And that next test subject was her. 

        "Prepare for Number 34. If she fails we need a new load." Silently crying Malise began to mentally prepare herself. She HAD to pass, she would be miserable for the rest of her life but it would prevent another women from suffering this fate even if it was just by a little longer.  _I have to do this._ She thought.  _I will prevent the next person from having to suffer this nightmare even if it's just by a little bit. I'm doing something for the greater good._

        "Hey who are you?!" Quickly covering her eyes she began to her the sounds of a fight. One filled with screams of agony and pain, not from women though from the scientists instead. But she didn't believe it was a savior, Malise just believed it was another change in command. It's happened three times already and she knew it was going to happen again. As the sounds faded off she simply sat there and waited to be thrown onto the table- but was surprised when instead she felt a heavy cloak fall around her shoulders causing her to look up. Upon doing so Malise felt her face flush as she looked up to see that a man had given her his look leaving him shirtless. Pulling it around her she started to get up only to stumble into the man due to not having use of her legs in weeks. The man caught her however and pick her up bridal style causing her face to flush even worse than it already was.

        "You're very lucky right now, I'm sorry I couldn't save any of the others. But rest assured no one else shall suffer this fate, God was able to show me the way to save you and any others that come after you." Though remaining silent she snuggled up into him to show how grateful she was as the tears began to flow down again. Though failing to notice the blush on his face Malise snuggled into him once more before falling into a blissful sleep as he carried her out. Little did she know that she would end up to develop feelings for her rescuer, and that God had other plans for them as well.

  
~~~ A Le Present ~~~

  
        As he continued to stroke her hair the Amestrians that had come for treatment all gathered around and began to ask questions as to why he was so...GENTLE with her. He refused to outright tell them while she was awake but once she fell asleep sitting in his lap he began to retell the story he had just relived in his own mind to a shocked and understanding audience. Once he finished he asked them to get anymore questions out of the way and to leave by tomorrow morning or sooner if possible. Only one question was asked and that's the one question he was hoping to avoid answering.

        "So are you two dating or something?" Winry was the one who had asked this and it set a sad look on his face that was partially hidden by the sunglasses he was wearing. Frowning Scar told her bluntly no and asked if there were anymore questions. Seeing that he was upset they all thanked him for their time and left them alone. As they left Scar sighed just as Mrs. Ashima walked up to him with a small smirk plastered on her face. 

        "You really should ask her you know, she would be delighted, I can tell when two people are meant to be together you know." Chuckling softly Scar simply shook his head and asked if she needed anything. Saying her grandson had everything covered she declined his offer and walked back to her room leaving him all alone with Malise. Still asleep in his lap he picked her up gently and started to walk towards her room/office. As he arrived he saw the cluttered mess and lays her on her bed for a moment to clean up everything. He didn't notice her stir and wake up as he finished and came over to tuck her in.

        "Scar...." Jumping slightly he looked down at Malise again and smiled as he saw her smile up at him. That same smile that made him melt his walls and heart and just want to to open up everything he held inside to her. Asking her is she needed anything her smile brightened just the slightest but his whole face lit up at her sudden request. "Can you please stay with me...? I don't want to be alone tonight...I'm just gonna have nightmares of...you know..." Smiling softly he took off his jacket and pants and layed down next to her in the space she gave him. As she snuggled up to him she began to murmur softly as she began to drift off but what she was murmuring made his eyes widen in shock.

        "I don't know what I would do without you Scar...I really need you...please don't leave me..." He was about to open his mouth to respond to her, telling her that she needed rest but she spoke up again before he could and his whole face flushed at three simple words that he's always wanted her to say to him. "I love you...." As he looked down at her he saw that she was once again smiling up at him with a tired but awake face.  _She isn't just talking from being tired...she actually means that..._ He thought to himself. Smiling he pecked her lips real quick before pulling the covers over them both and kissing her forehead as he closed his eyes.

        "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that. I love you too." As he began to drift off he could feel the happiness and smile that she had radiating from her body. He couldn't help but to let his smile grow as she snuggled closer to him and said her goodnights. Saying so himself he turned out the lights and pulled her as close to him as he could as they both fell asleep. Though neither were aware of it at the time, two other Ishvalans had witnessed the scene and were silently cheering that their plan worked. Leaving the two alone to tell the rest of the town, both Scar and Malise had a blissful night of sleep in each others arms.


End file.
